


You, Me, and the Cat Makes Three

by Kitkat12323



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Modern AU, Romance, Super long oneshot, eventually i'll get to that, i really want to write a no strings attached fic for them but then they get the feels, i tried to make jeritza fit in modern time w/o making him bloodthirsty crazy, no beta we die like Glenn, not the modern AU i was planning to write for them but hey it happened, sothis is a cat in this, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12323/pseuds/Kitkat12323
Summary: Byleth's cat, Sothis, wandered over in her neighbor's balcony, and she finally meets the mysterious man.
Relationships: Jerileth, Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, bylitza - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	You, Me, and the Cat Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Modern AU. I've tried to adjust Jeritza to fit within present time. The characters are about four years older than their post-time skip in the game.

Lips slightly pursed and brows drawn together, Byleth stared down at her four legged friend. “You look a little fatter. Maybe I should only give you one cup of dry food for dinner,” she commented.

The black cat looked up at her with large, forest green eyes. She let out an indignant meow before turning away from the woman. “Don’t be mad at me, Sothis. The vet said I have to make sure you don’t gain too much weight or it’ll affect your legs.”

Sothis slipped into Byleth’s bedroom, most likely going out to the small balcony to nap. Having been a feral at one point, she tended to wander the area near the apartment building. More than once Byleth would see her hoping between the roofs of the nearby buildings. Yet she always returned before sundown.

After cleaning up the small kitchen, Byleth went out to the balcony. Sothis laid curled up in her corner. A single lawn chair and small, round table was all she could fit in the space. The balcony wasn’t much in the way of spaciousness, but it was nice to sometimes come out and get some fresh air.

Leaning back she glanced at the balcony only a few inches from her own; she could quite literally climb over to the other side if she felt like it. Her new neighbor had only put a small table with a plant out. She had heard him - she knew it was a man because she had heard his voice on the day he was moving in while she was busy cleaning through the thin walls - a few times but the apartment was usually quiet.

“Maybe he’s not an outdoor type,” she mumbled to her cat, who peered up at her. Sothis merely yawned before closing her eyes once more. Her tail waved lazily back and forth.

“You’re almost as lazy as Linhardt…” Shaking her head, Byleth let the sun bathe her in warmth.

Later the same day she left her apartment to return a few books to the library. Having finally finished her research was a huge relief off her shoulders. Being a professor was harder than she had first thought. Still it paid well and she enjoyed the students she had had thus far.

The Garreg Mach library was empty save a few students here or there. Though serving as an undergraduate and graduate college, she noted a lot of students didn’t sign up for summer courses. Not that she could blame them as the idea of spending summer vacation in class wasn’t appealing to her either. Thankfully she did not have to teach a summer course like some of the other professors. Plus she wasn’t due back for another year.

Placing the thick stack of books on the counter with a thud, a single eyebrow went up as Linhardt startled from his nap. “Huh… Oh, hello Professor,” he greeted, sleep still in his voice. “You’re here a lot for someone supposedly on sabbatical.”

“Garreg Mach does have a lot of texts I need for my next book.” The library housed a larger volume of important texts compared to other colleges. “You’ve been up late?”

“Hmm… Caspar dragged me to a football game and then we went to an after party.” He yawned loudly. “Not really my thing…”

“I can imagine.” The image of Linhardt at a football game was a funny thought. She had a feeling he could probably sleep through that and party if he wanted to. “I requested a few books last week, have they come in?” The library was starting to feel a bit too warm with the humid summer heat.

After a few clicks, Linhardt shook his head. “Nope. They’re still on loan. Maybe check back in two weeks.”

Nothing she could do about that. “Alright. So, have you thought of what you’ll be doing now that you’re finishing the graduate program?”

“Professor Hanneman offered me a paid internship.” A small smile formed on his lips. “It’ll be interesting to take part in his research.”

There were only a few things Linhardt was passionate about, and Crest research was one of them. She couldn’t count the number of conversations she had with Hanneman on crests when he so happened to pop by her office.

“That’s good. Maybe you’ll get published.”

“Hopefully.” A yawn left his mouth as he leaned his elbows on the desk. “How’s Sothis?”

“She’s fine. I think she’s gained a bit of weight, but I don’t know why. I’ve been feeding her as usual…” She shook her head. “Anyways I should leave you to your job.” He gave her a half wave before laying his head back on the desk. 

Climbing the five flights to her apartment, she glanced at the door next to her own. She hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the new neighbor in the two months he had moved in. She wondered if he worked late nights and slept the day away. Unlocking her apartment, she was surprised not to see Sothis waiting for her as usual.

The black cat would always bother her on the dot for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Pulling the bag of cat food out, she filled the bowl. “Sothis?” she called out. “Sothis, dinner time.”

Walking into her bedroom, she went out to the balcony. Her lips pressed into a deep frown when she saw the cat. 

Eating from a glass bowl. 

On her neighbor’s balcony. 

“Sothis!” she hissed. “You can’t go eating another cats’ food.”

The cat didn’t bother to look up as she ate. “Don’t ignore me. Come here.” She leaned over the railing gesturing at the cat. Sothis seemed to be eating some fancy wet cat food. “No wonder you’ve gotten fat,” she grumbled.

With a deep groan, Byleth glanced around. Being the only two residents on the top floor, there wasn’t anyone to witness her next move. She easily vaulted over the railing and landed on the other balcony. She had done this more times than she cared to admit. 

When the apartment had been empty, she would sometimes sit on the other balcony while friends were visiting. Of course she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, but there was no one there. And her landlord was a sweet old lady who rarely made the five flights up, so it wasn’t like she’d get caught any time soon. As Claude said, “it was a waste of good space” and she stopped doing it when the new neighbor moved in.

Picking Sothis up by the scruff of her neck, she gave the cat a stern look. “Come on let’s get you back to the right balcony. No more stealing other cats’ food.” Sothis licked her chops and meowed lightly.

Cradling the cat in her arms, Byleth turned to hop back over. The balcony door slid open and she met her new neighbor’s cold violet eyes. “Can I help you?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“...” A million thoughts went through her mind. Embarrassment crept up inside her, but didn’t show on her face. She was thankful that she tended to have a blank expression most times.

His eyes went to the cat in her arms. “I assume that’s your cat.” She nodded slowly. “She’s been coming to my balcony for the past month and meowing.”

“So you thought the best thing to do was feed her?” The words slipped out of her mouth.

A single eyebrow went up. “Would you rather I tell the landlord you’re harboring a cat, which is against the rules?”

She bit her tongue to stop her traitorous mouth from saying anything rude. Sothis squirmed out of her arms and hopped over to her balcony. They both watched as the cat slipped back inside. The silence between them grew longer before Byleth finally cleared her throat.

“Right. I’m Byleth, your neighbor. I’ll make sure she doesn’t come over and steal your cat’s food again.” She didn’t offer him a handshake as he didn’t seem the type.

The man glanced down at the half eaten cat food. “I don’t have a cat.”

“So you bought cat food just to feed mine?” It was her turn to raise a single eyebrow. He remained silent. “Alright. It was nice to meet you…”

“Jeritza.”

“I promise I won’t invade your balcony again as long as you stop feeding Sothis. She really doesn’t need the double meals.” She tried to smile the same way she had seen Dorothea do, but it felt more like a grimace.

“Fine.” He watched as she easily climbed back over to her balcony and slipped inside. 

Locking the sliding door, Byleth let out an exasperated breath. Glaring down at Sothis, who was laying on her bed, she muttered, “You will be the death of me.”

\---------

Carrying a load of groceries up five flights definitely built up endurance. The first time she had climbed all five flights without stopping, she had to sit down for a while to catch her breath. Her arms had felt like lead by the time she had gotten all her bundles up. Now she was able to do it with ease.

Arriving on her floor, she nearly collided with someone standing in front of her door. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” The voice sounded sweet and kind.

Peeking over her groceries, she eyed the ash blond woman. “Do you need something?” she asked. Her hair was styled in a short, chic bob that curled just under her chin. She was beautiful with a warm aura that made Byleth feel comforted.

“Um…” The woman’s eyes darted to her door. “Do you live here?”

“Yes. That’s my apartment.” She inclined her head.

“I’m terribly sorry, I must have confused the numbers. My brother Emile lives here, but I guess he’s not home. I did knock on the other door, but when I didn’t get an answer, I thought I had the wrong apartment,” she rambled.

Byleth shifted the groceries to her hip. “You might have the wrong place. I don’t know an Emile who lives on this fl-”

“Mercedes, what are you doing here?” The voice behind her caused both women to jump for different reasons. The woman, Mercedes as she seemed to be called, smiled brightly. Byleth hadn’t even heard him come up the stairs at all. The stairs were creaky and old, yet she hadn’t heard a single squeak.

“Emile! I came by to see how you’ve settled in.” Mercedes moved away from Byleth’s door. Her neighbor gave her a quick look before turning to his sister.

“I’m fine, Mercedes. You didn’t need to come all the way here.” Byleth fumbled for her keys as she listened to them talk.

“I know.” Her voice fell a bit. “I was worried when you didn’t call. But I can see you’ve settled into an adorable place.”

A deep sigh came from him. “I’m sorry about not calling. I’ve been looking for a job, but I think I’ve found one for now.”

“That’s great, Emile!” There was a pause. “Oh, how rude of me. Do you need help?”

The question was directed at Byleth. The keys slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground with a jingle. “I…no I’m fine thank you.” She shifted her groceries once more as a hand picked up her keys.

She looked up at Jeritza, who held the keys out. “Are you sure? Emile why don’t you take her groceries. They look awfully heavy.” She hadn’t noticed how tall he was the first time.

“I don’t n-” The groceries were lifted from her grasp. He easily held them in one arm. “...thank you.” She took the key from him and unlocked her door. “You can just put them on the counter…”

“I’m Mercedes by the way,” she greeted, shaking Byleth’s hand eagerly.

“Byleth. I’m your brother’s next door neighbor.” She gestured for the woman to come in as her brother was already inside.

Her apartment consisted of a small kitchen that was shared by the living area. A bathroom was off to the side, and her bedroom was the only other place. Thankfully it was clean for once.

“This place is so cute!” she gushed. “Does your place look like this too, Emile?”

Jeritza was busy scratching Sothis behind the ear. “Exactly the same.” The cat was purring loudly with her eyes closed.

Bending down, Mercedes smiled. “Hello kitty. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Sothis.” Byleth knew what was coming next.

The woman tilted her head to the side. “After the goddess?”

“Yeah…” Many people thought it strange for a cat to be named after the sacred goddess. However it was a name Byleth had given to her without much thought. The cat looked like a Sothis, so that was her name.

Giving the cat a light pet, Mercedes turned to her. “I do apologize for barging into your home. I hope you and my brother can become good friends.”

Byleth side eyed the man she hadn’t spoken a word to since two weeks ago. He was still petting her cat with a calm smile on his face. “Sure.”

Clapping her hands together, Mercedes smiled at her brightly. “Well I hope to see you again, Byleth!” She directed her attention to her brother. “I need to meet up with Annie, but I’ll call you later this week.”

Standing up, Jeritza nodded. Sothis was rubbing against his leg. “I’ll see you later.” The two filed out of Byleth’s apartment. Watching as Mercedes disappeared down the stairs, Byleth glanced once more at her neighbor.

“What?” He didn’t even turn to her. His long hair was tied up in a low ponytail, which she hadn’t noticed the first time either.

“So your real name…?” She trailed off.

He turned to her, a frown pressing against his lips. “It’s Jeritza.”

“Right.” They stared at each other. “Is she your younger sister?”

He shook his head. “Older half-sister. About what she said about being friends…”

“Yeah?” He was absurdly tall, she decided.

“I don’t want or need friends,” he stated before turning on his heel and going inside his apartment.

Lips pressed in a firm line, she sighed before going back inside her apartment. “It’s not like I want to be friends with you.”

\---------

There were few things Byleth wouldn’t try. 

Skydiving? She tried it. 

Zip-lining? Done that. 

Different cultural foods? She’d eat anything once.

Life was too short to not try new things, her father had told her when she was little. She lived by his advice as best as she could. So when Sylvain had coaxed her into fencing, she tried it without much thought. Much to his surprise, she was very good at it. She didn’t do it seriously, but enjoyed fencing practice when she could.

Felix, a friend of Sylvain, had continuously challenged her to matches. He seemed dogged to beat her at least once. So far the score was 6 to 0; not that she was keeping count, but it seemed the younger man was.

“Better luck next time,” Sylvain said as he clapped Felix on the shoulder. The dark haired youth grunted and shrugged him off.

He turned to Byleth, a scowl etched on his face. “I’ll beat you eventually.”

She shrugged. “I’m sure you will.” Felix took the sport seriously, so she had no doubt he would eventually beat her in a match.

“Aww, come on man. Lighten up! It’s not like this was a real competition,” Sylvain said, smiling easily.

He rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say. You don’t even take this seriously.”

The redhead shrugged. “So, you want to go out to dinner. As a reward for your victory of course.” He gave her an exaggerated wink.

“I should head home soon. Rain check?” She was used to Sylvain’s flirty ways by now.

He sighed loudly. “You know I think you have about four rain checks for dinner. Better collect them fast before someone takes them.”

A chuckle left her lips. “I’ll try to remember that.” She turned to head to the locker room when her eyes met familiar violet ones. “Jeritza?”

He was leaning against the far wall watching her with interest. “You’re quick on your feet. And surprisingly good,” he commented. Pushing off the wall, he walked over to her.

“Hey, isn’t he the new fencing instructor?” Sylvain asked in a loud whisper to Felix.

“Thank you.” She wondered how long he had been there. “So you fence too, I take it.”

He nodded. “I’ve done it since I was young.”

“And you’re a teacher? You must be very good,” she complimented.

“I’d like a match if you don’t mind.” There was a glint in his eyes.

“Right now?’

“If you’re not too tired from your last one.” His gaze flickered behind her, most likely to where Felix and Sylavin stood listening.

Chewing at her lower lip, she slowly nodded. “Five points?”

“Five points. You,” his voice was directed to Sylvain “can you referee?”

“Uh, yeah.” As the two headed to a strip, she heard Felix mutter under his breath, “He’s got at least four medals.”

Going through the salute, Byleth put her mask on. Getting into position and gripping her foil, she gave Sylavin a slight nod.

“Ready? Fence!”

She had never gone up against a pro. If the man really did have four medals as Felix mentioned then he must be one of th-

“Halt!” Byleth blinked behind her mask. Jeritza had managed to strike her with his foil without her even realizing it. “One point for uh…”

“Jeritza.” He sounded almost bored.

“Yeah for him.” Sylvain changed the score card. They returned to their starting lines and got into position once more.

“Ready? Fence!”

Putting her focus on her opponent, she parried his coming attack. He pushed her backwards as he went on the offense. His footwork was quick and light despite his size. He moved with a grace she had never seen before. Felix was very good, but Jeritza was on another level.

“Halt!” They both stopped. Jeritza hadn’t struck her despite his best attempts. “Uh, you crossed the line, Byleth,” Sylvain explained.

She let out a breath. She had forgotten about that as she was busy trying not to get hit by his attacks. Returning to her position, she attempted to loosen her body. With the way Jeritza moved, she could see the stark difference between her and a pro. He definitely deserved those medals from the way he was kicking her butt.

“Ready? Fence!”

Again he went on the offense. This time Byleth paid mind to her surroundings and to his movement. She lunged at him and quickly went on the defense when he parried her attack. When he went for a feint, she ducked around his attack and thrust her foil upwards.

“Halt!” Her breathing was heavy to her ears. “Nice job, Byleth!” She had managed one point at least. Jeritza didn’t comment as they returned to start. 

The end of the match came to a close. “Final score 5 to 2.” Pulling off her mask, she brushed away the hair sticking to her sweaty face. “Not bad going up against a seasoned pro,” Sylvain praised.

Tucking her mask under her arm, she walked over to the blond. “You’re amazing.” She held out her hand.

He seemed a bit surprised at her words as he blinked owlishly. “...thank you.” He took her hand and firmly shook it.

Giving him a final wave, she headed to the locker room. Once changed into her normal attire, she threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. Sylvain gave her a hearty wave while pulling Felix under his arm.

“See ya later!” She waved to them before going in the opposite direction towards home. She saw Jeritza walking ahead of her. When he stopped at a traffic stop, she managed to catch up with him.

They stood next to each other in silence waiting for the light to change. Byleth didn’t know what to say to him. She remembered that he had said he didn’t want to be friends before. The light changed and they continued to walk in silence. Jeritza’s long legs carried him further, so he was always ahead of her. Yet she managed to catch up at the next traffic light.

Finally arriving at the apartment, the climb up to the top floor wasn’t very eventful either. They silently unlocked their doors and closed them. Dumping her duffel on the couch, she went to her bedroom. “Sothis?”

The cat was not on her bed. She went over to the sliding door, which she tended to leave open a bit so Sothis could go out if she wanted to while she was away, and peered out on her balcony. The black cat wasn’t there either. However she was on Jeritza’s side.

“Come on. It’s dinner time,” she tried to coax the cat back. Sothis looked her in the eye and then turned her head away. “I know I’m late, and I’m sorry. I’ll even give you a cup and a half of food.”

Bargaining didn’t seem to be working. As much as she wanted to climb over and grab the snooty cat, she had promised not to go on to Jeritza’s balcony. Sighing, she went back inside and exited her apartment. She knocked twice on his door.

When he opened the door, he had a towel in hand. The front of his shirt was wet near the bottom. “Can I help you?”

“My cat is on your balcony, and I promised I wouldn’t climb on your side again. She refused to come over because I was five minutes late for dinner. She’s acting like a child, but I still need to feed her. If I give you her food, can you give it to her?” She paused to breath once everything was out.

A beat of silence, then, “I have some left over cat food still. I can feed her now.”

“Great! Let me get you her feeding bowl. I always have an extra.” Before he could say anything else, Byleth went back into her apartment. Finding the cat bowl in one of the kitchen cabinets, she hurried back over to him.

Jeritza had left the apartment door open, but he had disappeared inside. Poking her head inside, she called to him. “Jeritza? I’m coming in.”

His apartment was identical to her own in setup. The short entrance way had a small, thin side table with a framed photo of a young Jeritza, Mercedes and most likely their mother. Also a small bowl for keys was on the side.

The small kitchen looked out to the open space that was usually used as a living area. However his style in decor was very different from her. He had a modern, black, sleek couch that didn’t look nearly as comfortable as her frumpy brown couch. His kitchen area was immaculate with everything placed in a proper space. Her kitchen usually was filled to the brim with spoons, spatulas and other cooking utensils that she may or may not use. A single black bar-stool with a back was placed on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. He had minimal decorations whereas her walls were covered with knick-knacks and photos.

A can of cat food was left on the counter. Opening the can, Byleth dumped the contents in the cat bowl. She had seen this brand of cat food before; it was really expensive. Marianne had assured her the dry cat food she bought was just as good. Tossing the can in the nearby trash, she hovered in the area wondering if going into his bedroom was too much of an invasion of privacy.

It seemed Jeritza had decided it was fine because she heard him call out, “I’m on the balcony. You can come in.”

Going into his room, which was sparse and clean, she stepped out on the balcony. Sothis was busy curled up in the corner watching them. The moment Byleth set the bowl down, the cat jumped up and started eating.

“You’re so spoiled,” she muttered. As if understanding her, Sothis gave her a withering look before going back to her meal.

“You know” she turned to Jeritza “she likes you a lot. Which is surprising since she doesn’t seem to like many of my friends. She’ll let the vet and groomer touch her, but doesn’t tolerate others very well.”

Jeritza watched the black cat for a moment before speaking. “She’s a feral?”

“Yeah. I found her near the dumpster behind the building five years ago.” A fond smile formed on her lips. “At first she would hiss at me, but eventually I won her over with food. She still likes to wander outside, but she always comes back.”

There was a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, “There were a lot of strays wandering around where I lived when I was young. Though I was told to stay away, I liked to feed them when I could. Cats are majestic creatures. Able to fend for themselves when they have to. They don’t really need others to survive.”

“You really like cats, I take it.” Staring at his profile, he was handsome in a way.

Seeming to realize she was still there, he straightened up. “I can feed your cat if she happens to come over here next time. Shouldn’t let the cat food go to waste.”

Byleth shrugged. “Sure. She’ll just hope back over when she’s done.” She turned to leave but paused. Looking at him, she wanted to say something more but didn’t know what. Shaking her head, she left his apartment.

By the time she was ready for bed, Sothis had slipped back inside. The cat was already snuggled up on her bed. Locking the sliding door, Byleth laid in bed. “You’re spoiled rotten,” she whispered to the sleeping feline.

\---------

“So your new neighbor feeds your cat?” Catherine’s eyebrows shot up.

Leaning her elbows on the bar top, Byleth swirled her drink. “She seems to really like him. And you know she doesn’t like just anyone.”

The blond woman nodded. “Oh do I know. Damn cat nearly clawed me.” She dowed the shot in her hand before slamming it on the bar top.

“Another?” Shamir was already refilling a new drink before Catherine could agree. “What does he do?”

“I think he’s a fencing instructor. Though it doesn’t sound like it’s a permanent job.” The whiskey burned her throat as she gulped it down. “He keeps to himself, but I’ve seen him play with Sothis on occasion. He’s not very friendly.”

“Well you weren’t the friendliest person either back then,” Catherine commented. “You’ve gotten better though. Maybe he just needs a push? I mean you said his sister wants you to be friends with him, right?”

Byleth sighed. “I don’t know. It’s been a few weeks since I last talked to him. His sister doesn’t come around often…”

Shamir took Byleth’s empty cup. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be bothered? I would just leave him be.”

The blond chuckled. “You would of course.” She turned her gaze to Byleth. “Well if you want to make friends with him, I’d suggest inviting him to the annual White Heron Cup festival. Maybe invite the sister if you get a chance. It’s up to you.”

“Alright, can you two move? You’re hogging the space for other paying customers.” Shamir shooed them both away.

Byleth shuffled past a few patrons. “I’ll think about it.” Giving Catherine a wave, she left the bar and stepped out into the cool night air.

Breathing deeply she glanced up at the starless sky. Somehow she had gotten on the topic of Jeritza with the two women. She had gone to Shamir’s bar with the hopes of unwinding. Yet she still felt tense. Her thoughts often drifted to her quiet neighbor, who preferred to converse with her cat than with other people.

As promised, Jeritza would feed Sothis if she decided to stay on his side. There were times when she would happen to see him on the balcony at the same time. He didn’t acknowledge her much even though she waved a few times. She usually didn’t bother with people who didn’t want to be bothered. But it was a bit difficult to do when her cat spent a lot of time with him.

Another sigh left her lips as she walked past a restaurant. “Byleth?!” Hearing her name, she stopped and looked around. A figure sitting on the patio of the restaurant stood up and waved. 

Moving closer she realized it was Mercedes, who was eating with another woman. “Speak of the devil and his sister comes,” she mumbled to herself.

“I thought that was you!” She smiled broadly. “How nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” she greeted. The red haired woman watched them with curiosity.

Seeming to remember her guest, Mercedes introduced her. “This is my best friend Annette. Annette this is Byleth. She lives next door to Jeritza.”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Her voice was just as bright as the blond’s.

“Annie and I went to the same college together back in Faerghus,” Mercedes explained. “She decided to visit me here, so I wanted to take her out. Anyways, how have you been? I haven’t seen you since we first met.”

“I’m good. Um, I just saw some friends and was heading home.” Both women seemed so friendly despite barely knowing her.

“How’s Emile doing?” she asked, a nervous look in her eye. “I know he’s not the best at making friends, but I hope he’s trying.”

Byleth was at a loss for words. She could tell Mercedes cared for her brother with the way she worried about him. What was she supposed to tell him? That her brother didn’t want to be her friend? That he preferred the company of her cat? That they spoke on a total of three occasions not counting the awkward small talk?

“He’s…doing fine. He seems to be getting along nicely with my cat,” she finally answered. It wasn’t a lie at least.

A relieved smile came to her face. “That’s good to hear. I promised Emile I would visit, but I’ve been so busy at the orphanage I just haven’t found the time.”

“Why don’t you invite him to that festival you were telling me about? What was it called…the white cup? ” Annette suggested suddenly.

“Oh! That’s a wonderful idea! You’ll come too won’t you, Byleth?” Large violet eyes implored her. “I mean you live right next door, so maybe you two could come together. Jeritza is still fairly new to the area, and I don’t want him to get lost. I would come get him but I’m actually part of the festival this year, so it might be difficult for me to get away.”

Byleth nodded. “S-sure. I don’t mind. I was actually thinking of going this year.” She really couldn’t bring herself to say no.

“Wonderful! Let me give you my number so you can text me when you get there. I’ll also let Emile know about this.” Handing over her phone, Mercedes quickly added her contacts. “Great! I’ll see you in a few weeks!”

\---------

“How did I get myself into this mess?” she asked Sothis. The black cat slowly blinked at her from her perch on the bed. “It’s not like I don’t want to be friends with him. This just feels like a…date. That his sister set up…”

Finally dressed for the festival, she studied her appearance in the mirror. Her sea-foam colored hair was tamed as best as she could get it. Dressed comfortable but casual, she grabbed her keys and cellphone. “I left food out for dinner. I’ll be back in a few hours,” she told Sothis. The cat didn’t seem concerned and merely hopped off her bed and wandered out to the balcony.

Locking her door, she stood in front of Jeritza’s apartment. She hesitated before knocking twice. A few moments later the door opened revealing a frowning Jeritza. “I don’t understand why I need you to escort me to the festival. I’m sure I can find it myself.”

“Good evening to you too.” He sighed loudly as he followed her down the stairs. “Mercedes said she’s worried you’ll get lost. Don’t worry I won’t guide you by the hand there.”

They turned down the street. “How reassuring.”

The walk was silent as they went for a while before Byleth finally asked, “Is there a reason you don’t seem to like people? You and Mercedes are opposite people when it comes down to personality.”

Glancing at his face for a reaction, he remained emotionless. “People will always expect something from you once they feel like they’ve built a relationship. In the end they only care for themselves and what they can gain. Why should I want to make friends with people like them?”

“That’s a bit of a broad assumption. Not everyone is like that, you know. Maybe those you were around weren’t very good people,” she stated simply.

“You think you’re different? Why would you want to be friends with me? I’ve given you no reason to like me.” His voice was cold and distant.

Byleth shrugged. “I’m not saying I’m unique compared to others; just that maybe you’ll find that not everyone wants something. You’re not a bad person, Jeritza, despite your attempts at acting aloof. You love my cat; that’s reason enough for me to think we can be friends.”

He scoffed, though there was warmth in it. “You’re a strange one.”

“I’ve been told…” A slight frown formed on her lips but quickly melted away. “And we’re here. And that looks like... Sylvain and Felix?”

As they approached the entrance, Sylvain waved. “Hey! Fancy seeing you here.”

Byleth handed her ticket to the security guard before moving past the barriers. “What are you two doing here? I thought festivals weren’t your thing?”

“Are you kidding? I would never pass up the opportunity to support the lovely ladies who are performing tonight.” The grin on the redhead’s face didn’t convince Byleth much.

Felix sighed. “He dragged me here.” 

Throwing an arm around the shorter man’s shoulder, Sylvain winked. “He needs to get out more and have fun!” His gaze traveled to the man next to her. “And I have to say, someone decided to have too!” He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

“Emile!” Mercedes ran towards them. “You made it! I’m glad you decided to come.”

Jeritza sighed. “It’s not like I had much of a choice. This one” he gestured to Byleth “kept sending me reminder texts up to the last minute. Why did you give her my number?”

Grasping his arm, she smiled broadly. “Because I knew you wouldn’t.” She greeted the two men standing there. “Oh, how rude. I’m Mercedes! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sylvain, moving away from Felix, offered his hand to her. “The pleasure is all mine. I’m Sylvain. To meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself, well I can’t believe my lu-” He trailed off as his face paled, and he immediately dropped his offered hand before she could shake it. “Uh…hey, Felix, I think I saw some fun games over there. Let’s go!” He pointed off into the opposite direction.

Byleth watched as he nearly dragged his dark haired friend away. “Couldn’t get away fast enough,” she mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen the dark look Jeritza had given the younger man. Mercedes remained completely clueless as to why Sylvain had hightailed it away.

“I guess he really wanted to play those games?” Turning back to her brother, Mercedes tugged him along. “Come, I want to show you around. I’ve been helping with setting things up for the children’s performance.” He had no option but to follow her. 

Byleth let them go without her, deciding they should get some time alone to bond. Walking around the festival grounds, she bought some food from a stall. The ready made chocolate and strawberry  crêpe melted in her mouth. Some stalls were selling t-shirts for this year’s festival while others had trinkets. She stopped to play a knock-off version of whack-a-mole except it was whack-a-heron, and easily won the large stuffed dragon.

She had never gone to the festival despite being a feature every year. It was a nice place for families to go to. She had heard the dancers were amazing, and put on different shows every time. As she went by the food stalls once more with the giant stuffed toy, she debated on whether to go home early. The show didn’t start until later, and they had fireworks to end the whole thing.

“Hey, professor Byleth!” She recognized the energetic voice. Turning around, she was right as she spotted Caspar. Following at a slower pace was Linhardt, who always seemed to be dragged around from place to place by the former.

“Hey, you two.” She hadn’t seen Caspar in a while since he had taken her class two semesters ago. He looked just as bright as before.

“It’s great to see ya! I didn’t know you came to these events.” He was balancing a plate of fried dough. “We have come every year for the last five years.”

“This is my first time here. A...friend invited me,” she explained

The green haired youth yawned. “I wish it wasn’t held so late…”

“Aww don’t be like that! You have to have more energy or you won’t ever win the games!” He pointed at the stuffed dragon. “I mean even the professor won an amazing prize! I’m gonna try out the strength game. I’ll win the biggest prize!”

“Don’t you have enough giant animals? Where are you going to even put it?” Linhardt shook his head. “His room is already a mess, and the giant toys don’t help.”

“But I need them! They’re so soft and amazing to sleep on!” Squishing her own giant stuffed toy, Byleth did have to agree that it was soft.

“Let’s just get this game over with. See you later, professor.” Linhardt slowly dragged his feet in the direction of the games.

Caspar gave her the thumbs up before following him “See ya!”

“Those two…” She couldn’t understand how opposite they were. Despite Linhardt’s complaints about not being able to sleep because of him, he was always there for Caspar. An odd duo but they made sense in a strange way.

Byleth headed to a food stall selling mini dumplings filled with red bean paste. She might as well enjoy the festival as best as she could.

\---------

“Are you settling in alright?” Mercedes asked as she popped a fried dough ball in her mouth.

Jeritza held the plate of fried dough balls covered in honey between them. “I’m fine.”

“That’s good. I’m so glad you decided to move here. Mother was worried about you, you know.”

“I know. I just…needed more time before moving.” He easily popped three dough balls in his mouth all at once. “After father died, I needed to sort out the things he left behind.”

The easy smile fell from her lips. “I’m so sorry that you had to be left with him, Emile. If there was anything mother or I could have done to have you with us, we-”

“It’s not your fault. Mother couldn’t do much after the judge’s ruling. I’m just glad you both got out before it was too late.” His gaze was distant. “I feel no pity for that man. His death was deserved after everything he did.”

With a deep sigh, Mercedes shook her head. “Let’s not dwell on this for now. We should try and enjoy the festival.” Her brows drew together. “I wonder where Byleth is?”

Jeritza glanced around them. The festival had quickly gotten crowded as Mercedes showed him around. He glared as a child collided into him, knocking the plate of fried dough out of his hand and onto the ground.

“Sorry!” The kid ran off without so much as a glance.

“Oh no!” Mercedes quickly cleaned up the mess and tossed it into a nearby trash. “Should we get more snacks? I think I saw a shaved ice stand over there…”

Sure enough the shaved ice stand was close. As they waited in line, Mercedes contemplated the flavors aloud. “We can have up to three syrups. Blueberry, pineapple, and coconut sounds good. What about you, Emile?”

“I’ll have peach and strawberry.”

“Good choice!”

They soon got their shaved ice and continued walking through the festival. “This is heavenly! On a hot night, this is a wonderful way to cool down.”

“...” He quietly agreed as he ate.

“Mercie!” Annette tapped the older woman on the shoulder. “I finally found you.”

Turning Mercedes noticed that the ginger was with Byleth, who was carrying the biggest plushie she had ever seen. “I’m glad you made it, Annette. I was worried… And you found Byleth!”

“Yeah, sorry about being late. I had to talk with my father for a while.” She pointed to Byleth. “We happened to bump into each other while I was looking for you.”

“Are you enjoying the festival?” Mercedes asked Byleth.

She nodded. “It’s pretty nice. I won this, so I’m happy.” Her gaze zeroed in on the shaved ice that Jeritza was eating.

“What?” An elegant eyebrow went up

“You’re eating shaved ice…”

His cone was half finished compared to Mercedes. “And? I like to partake in sweet treats once and awhile. Is there a problem with that?”

She shrugged. “No. I just didn’t take you for one with a sweet tooth.”

“Hmm…”

Byleth brought her attention back to the two women. “-can’t wait to see the dances!” Annette finished excitedly.

“I actually have to get going now,” Byleth said. “I have to get up early to do some work, so I’m going to head out.”

“Oh, that’s too bad you’ll be missing the dance and the fireworks.” Mercedes glanced at her brother. “Emile can walk you home.”

“...” He frowned but did not protest aloud.

“It’s fine, Mercedes. I can walk home by myself; it’s not too far from here.” Byleth quickly waved her off. “You three enjoy the rest of the night.” She quickly left them before Mercedes could argue more.

Once Byleth was out of sight, Jeritza asked, “Why did you want me to walk her home? She obviously knows this city better than I do.”

Smiling sweetly, she looped her arm through Annette’s. “No reason. Let’s play some games!” Walking ahead of him, the two women chatted happily. Jeritza followed at a slower pace enjoying the rest of his shaved ice.

\---------

“So yeah that’s been my life so far. The past few months have been…interesting.” Byleth smiled sadly at the cold headstone. “I miss you, dad.” She placed a small bouquet of pale pink flowers on the headstone.

The cemetery was eerily silent and empty with dark clouds threatening rain. Byleth swallowed the lump forming in her throat and hastily wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Leaving the cemetery, Byleth headed back home just as rain started to fall. By the time she was home, she was soaked through.

Peeling off her t-shirt and shorts, she tossed them in the washer while toweling her hair dry. Having changed into comfortable clothes, she went to work. Her research had finished, but she still needed to put some touches on her book. She worked on her laptop for a while before Sothis jumped on the table demanding to be fed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll feed you.”

As she filled the cat bowel her thoughts wandered back to the cemetery. Her father had died eight years ago. Every year she would visit him just to talk for an hour. The day he died it had rained just as it did now.

A wet lick from Sothis on her hand brought her back to the present. The black cat rubbed against her arm. “I’m okay.”

Once Sothis was fed, she went back to work. She worked late into the night, only taking small breaks for a quick bite. The clock blinked almost three in the morning before she leaned back in her chair. Pulling her glasses off, she rubbed her tired eyes. The rain had long stopped and the air was cool.

Closing her laptop, she went into the kitchen and rummaged through her cabinets. Finding what she was looking for, she went out to her balcony. She paused as she noticed Jeritza was also out. He sat on the ground with his back pressed against the bars of the bannistar. He wore sleeping bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. His head was tipped back toward the stars. His hair fell down his back untied.

“Can’t sleep?” she inquired.

He didn’t move. “You could say that. You?”

“Yeah.” She stared at him for a moment before deciding. Climbing over onto his balcony, she plopped down next to him. “It’s been a long day.”

She twisted the cap on the bottle of whiskey open and took a long swig. “Want some?” She held the bottle out to him.

There was silence as he accepted the bottle. She watched as he took two long gulps. His face twisted in distaste as he handed it back. “That’s vile.”

“Yeah it is. I hate whiskey.” She knocked back another swig.

“Then why do you have a brand new bottle?” The bottle rested in the space between them.

“My dad liked whiskey. He drank it a lot. Sometimes he would get drunk off his ass and I’d have to haul him home.” He remained silent as Byleth continued. “He wasn’t the world’s best dad, but he tried his hardest to raise me. Taught me a lot of practical things like how to throw a right hook.”

Silence fell again before Jeritza spoke. “He sounds better than my father. He wasn’t very nice to me or Mercedes. Or our mother. Once I was born, he had no need for them, and took legal custody of me when he could. Anything I did wrong, I’d get beaten until I saw stars. I learned quickly what not to do.”

“He sounds like an ass.”

“Yeah he was. I would have killed him myself if the car hadn’t gotten to him first.” Jeritza grabbed the bottle and drank.

“But you turned out alright in the end. Now you’re my next door neighbor who likes my cat more than me,” she joked.

He didn’t laugh. “Did I really? I’ve done things that would make the average person run the other way if they knew. My father was good at making my actions disappear. Sometimes dark thoughts invade my mind. These urges to do things I know are wrong are still there. I’ve been learning how to control them with help, but I sometimes wonder if it would've been better for me not to be in Mercedes’ life.”

She turned to him, observing his profile. “Your sister loves you dearly. She’s happy to have you be a part of her life. And no one is perfect. I used to get into lots of fights from middle school up to my twenties. I may have almost killed a few people back then too…”

“You?” Interest colored his tone.

She took the bottle from him, her hand brushing against his ever so slightly, and drank. She coughed as the liquid burned her throat. “I used to get picked on, so I would deck anyone in the face. It led to a lot of broken noses on the other kids’ part, and I would get sent to the office until my dad picked me up. In high school I joined a gang of sorts and got into a lot of dangerous fights and illegal activities. I even got the nickname ‘The Ashen Demon’ at one point. If it wasn’t for my dad, I’m sure I’d be behind bars.”

She stared down at her hands. She could remember vividly the way they were covered in bruises and blood. Some of the blood her own, but most not. She continued, “In college I was close to dropping out because I didn’t care. The fights mostly stopped, but I just didn’t think learning was important. But when my dad died, I realized I needed to change. I couldn’t keep going on like this because I know it hurt him. So I got help and eventually received my teaching degree.”

The bottle was nearly empty as she passed it back to him. Jeritza didn’t drink, but studied the glass. “You’re a teacher.”

“Professor at Garreg Mach if you can believe it.”

He nodded to himself. “What do you teach?”

“Old world politics. It’s an interesting subject despite what some might have you think.” She found herself leaning closer to him. His body radiated warmth that drew her in.

“I wanted to teach once. I took a course in ancient combat and war. It was a fascinating topic.” He placed the bottle down on his side as he looked at Byleth. “Maybe I’ll go back and finish my degree…”

Staring into his eyes, she felt herself leaning closer. “You could apply to be a professor at Garreg Mach after. Of course I’ll be there, so maybe not.” She wondered why she ever thought his eyes were cold. The violet hues were warm and magnetic.

His hand reached up and gently tucked a sea foam colored strand behind her ear. “You know I don’t just like the cat.”

A ghost of a smile formed on her lips. “Could have fooled me.” She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. The bumped noses, which caused her to chuckle, before he tilted his face just so.

They kissed languidly; neither in a rush. The kiss smelled of whiskey but Byleth found the scent to be nice for once. Her fingers ran through his hair; the strands felt like silk. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, she pressed closer to him. Warmth seeped into her body and traveled all the way down her toes. He managed to pull a moan from her lips.

He pulled away as they caught their breath. They were silent as she laid her head on his shoulder. He took a sip of the whiskey before giving it back to her. Byleth finished the last bit and allowed the empty bottle to roll on the ground before it clanked against the potted plant. They remained silent as the stars disappeared and the sun slowly rose.

\---------

The summer months were slowly ending and fall would be arriving. However the heat continued to swell. Byleth had plugged a few fans around her apartment, but even that did nothing unless she sat right in front of one. Sothis seemed to like laying in front of the fan on her bedroom floor.

Leaving a bowl of water out, she left her apartment. Against her better judgement, she looked to her right. Jeritza’s apartment was silent. Sighing, she locked up and headed down the stairs. Stepping out a blast of hot air hit and made her grimace. Rushing across the street, she managed to get on the bus right before it left.

Her thoughts drifted to what happened the day after the ‘Jeritza incident’ as she dubbed it. He had knocked on her door during the evening. He went right to the point once she opened the door. “Things won’t work between us. It’s best if we keep to ourselves.”

She kept her face perfectly schooled in a neutral expression. “Why?”

“I can hurt you. It’s best I keep people at arms length for their own safety,” he answered never breaking eye contact.

“I appreciate your effort to protect me. However I’m an adult and I think I can decide for myself whether I trust you to not hurt me.” Despite the drinking, she remembered their conversation clearly. “Your past doesn’t scare me. We both have had our share of regretful actions.”

He paused before shaking his head. “Just…stay away from me. Like I said before, I have no desire for friends.”

“Jeritza…” He turned and went back into his apartment.

She hadn’t seen him all week since then. A part of her was annoyed with him because he had made the decision for her. She had the urge to knock on his door and tell him off. The more practical side of her told her to give him space. She had seen fear in his eyes when he talked to her. He wasn’t afraid of her but seemed afraid for her.

How long had it been since he let someone other than family in?

Brushing the thoughts away, Byleth focused on her task for the day. Going to the local market for food always took some time. Fresh fruit and vegetables were always abundant along with fish and meat. There was even a bakery that sold newly made bread. She enjoyed taking her time to go grocery shopping and listening to the buzz of people.

Stepping off the bus, the market was packed with people already. Byleth leisurely made her way through the market, stopping here and there to pick up things. She wanted to buy some fresh flowers, but decided against the idea. Sothis had a knack for knocking vases over when she wasn’t looking. She pushed her way through the crowd as her bags slowly filled up.

“Is this the one?” Anna showed Byleth a few bottles of varied spices.

“Do you have cumin?”

The redhead turned to her stock before finding what she needed. “Here you go!” Paying for the spices and tea blends, Byleth tucked them carefully in her bag. “Pleasure doing business with you!”

A particularly colorful array of baked treats caught her eye. She took some time browsing the displayed sweet confections. Her eyes lingered on a medium sized peach tart. The slices of peach glistened under the light glaze of sugar and the crust was cooked to a crisp brown.

“Can I get that in a box please?”

She got the bus back home and hauled her things up the stairs. Sothis sniffed the box curiously as Byleth put the food away. The black cat pawed at the baby blue ribbon keeping the box closed. Byleth scribbled a brief note, stuck it under the tie, and took the box out to the hall. He wasn’t home, so she left the box at his door. She went back to her apartment to prepare dinner.

\---------

Jeritza came home two hours later feeling tired. The slow climb up the stairs felt longer than usual. Against his will, his gaze fell on Byleth’s door. He could hear the faint murmur of her t.v. playing. A small frown was on his lips when he saw the robin egg blue box at his door. Picking up the box, he went inside and set the box on the counter. Dumping the duffel bag in his bedroom, he went back to the box.

He opened the note.

_ You should heat this up before eating.  _

Though not signed, he knew who it was from. He undid the knot and pulled back the cover. The peach tart still looked fresh despite most likely sitting in the box for a few hours. Putting the tart on a plate, he placed it in the microwave to warm up for a few seconds. Once done, he carefully sliced into it with his fork.

The first bite was heavenly. It was sweet but not overtly so. The crust was crisp and he could taste a hint of almonds. The peaches were perfectly cooked so they were soft but had a slight bite to them. It wasn’t his mother’s recipe but it was almost as good.

Setting the fork down, he glared at the partially eaten tart. Brows drawn together, he didn’t know what to do. The murmur from her television stopped making him look up. Without thought he went out to the balcony, and sure enough Byleth was there. She was staring out at the city skyline. Sothis sat atop the small table napping.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

She turned to him; her face was calm. “I thought you might like it.”

A breeze ruffled her sea foam green hair. “I will end up hurting you,” he stated. “It’s only a matter of time. I hurt anyone who is near me.”

Her head tilted to the side. “Have you hurt Mercedes?”

He paused. Then shook his head. “I haven’t but she isn’t safe from me. No one is.”

“You’re keeping her at distance too.” It was a statement. She seemed to be peering into his soul looking for something. “Your past actions can’t be changed, but you can choose to do things differently now. You’re seeking help, so you’re trying to learn control.”

“Yes. But it doesn’t mean I can’t slip up. It’s bound to happen.” The therapy sessions he started five years ago did help. He had decided to start them right after his father’s death in some foolish hope of getting better. He realized that he would never truly be cured and could only learn to control and live with his problems.

“You’re right. You could slip up tomorrow. Or maybe next month. Or even three years from now. I can too. But until then, I think you deserve to have some semblance of happiness. Spending time with Mercedes makes you happy, I can tell.” She tucked a loose strand behind her ear. “However I’m not going to force you to do anything, Jeritza. It’s up to you.”

He couldn’t find anything to say. Byleth went back inside and Sothis followed. He was alone on the balcony with only his thoughts. Much of his past shaped who he was today. Or at least that’s what he first thought. 

His therapist had pointed out something in one of their first sessions. “Tell me, was seeking therapy something your father would have wanted?”

He knew the answer without hesitation. “No.”

“Then why seek help?”

It took him a while to formulate the right words. “I want to see my sister and mother. I haven’t properly seen them since I was eight when my father took custody of me. However I know the way I am now, I cannot see them without possibly hurting them.”

“Good. Despite what your father might have wanted or told you, you choose to seek help. You’re taking the initiative to do something because there’s something more important to you. I’m sure every fiber of your being was telling you to never come back after our first session. But here you are back for our fifth one.”

It was true, he had considered never coming back. But he had forced himself to go; and eventually it got easier to go. Five years later and he was still going for sessions though the drive out was a bit longer now that he moved. Things had changed a lot in those five years and most for the better. His father’s business had been sold and he was free of him forever. He had Mercedes and his mother back in his life though he still was hesitant to see them often. He even had a neighbor who’s cat he adored. And he possibly felt something for said owner.

The only thing holding back was himself. The dark whispers in the back of his mind, the doubts were still there. Some days it was easier to ignore them. Other times it felt like he was being dragged back by his demon. His therapist said that sometimes changes could cause distress to him mentally. He needed to take it all one at a time.

The night air had gotten chilly, so he went back inside. Despite trying to sleep, he could only stare at his ceiling. Thoughts ran through his mind without stop. By the time the sun started coming up, he had made up his mind.

He dressed and got ready for the day. The peach tart had been finished along with a light breakfast. Grabbing his keys, the baby blue ribbon under the framed photo swayed as he went by. He knocked briskly on Byleth’s door. It took a few minutes before the door opened. She was already dressed but the comb in her hand told him she was still getting ready. Sothis poked her head around Byleth’s leg.

“Jeritza?” A loud yawn escaped her mouth. “Sorry. Is everything okay?”

“I can’t promise you that I’ll be very good at this. I’m not the most sociable person. I have issues I’m still dealing with, but if you’re willing to give me a chance, I would like that.” He had decided to keep his speech short and simple. Flowery language wasn’t his forte or his way.

A smile graced her lips. “As long as you're willing to put up with me. I’m not very affectionate. I’ve been told I’m not best at communicating my feelings with others. And I have a spoiled cat named after a holy goddess.”

He reached out for her; she easily came to him. Pulling her into his arms, he embraced her tightly. Byleth laid her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. Pressing his cheek on the top of her head, he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. There was something calming about the scent of jasmine and rose that came from her.

He couldn’t promise that things would be easy for them. He couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t push her away. Yet she accepted him. Fully as he was; his demon and all. It was all he could ask for.


End file.
